


A Religious Experience

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "I'm going to divorce you and marry this shower."





	A Religious Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet prompt: Pressure

"Oh. My. God." Stiles moaned. 

"What?" Derek called into the bathroom.

"I'm going to divorce you and marry this shower," Stiles replied.

"What?" Derek came to the doorway of the oversized bathroom to see what Stiles was talking about.

"The water pressure here is _amazing_!" Stiles replied. "I can't believe how wonderful this feels!"

"Do you need some help?" Derek grinned as he leaned against the vanity to watch. "I'd be glad to give a hand, if you want."

"No, I"m good," Stiles waved a hand. He turned to get the side jets to pulsate against his back.

"You sure?" Derek smiled.

"You'll have to try this," Stiles said, eyes closed. 

Making a quick decision, Derek stripped off his clothes and stepped into the stream of hot water.

"What?" Stiles spluttered, opening his eyes.

Derek shrugged. "You made it sound so good, I had to try it."

"Not fair! You're stealing my water," Stiles complained.

"There's plenty to go around," Derek laughed. He moved into Stiles' space, stealing the jets Stiles had been standing in front of.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed.

"This really is good!" Derek admitted, turning to one side to get the jets to massage his back. "I'd divorce you for this, too!"

"I was here first!" Stiles protested.

"And it's only polite to share," Derek murmured.

Stiles laughed. He moved closer to Derek. "Well, now that we're both naked..."

"I don't know," Derek grinned. "You were willing to divorce me for this shower."

"Meh," Stiles shrugged. "I guess I can take another shower later. I mean, it'll still be here."

"I guess we don't have to be at that conference for a while yet," Derek trailed a hand across Stiles' back. 

"But... breakfast... coffee..." Stiles said weakly.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck. "It was your idea," Derek whispered into his skin.

"Damn you," Stiles said as he wrapped his arms about Derek.


End file.
